


Il existe une rumeur sur Lydia Martin

by Delt0ras



Series: Lydia à l'université [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Université AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delt0ras/pseuds/Delt0ras





	Il existe une rumeur sur Lydia Martin

Il existe une rumeur sur Lydia Martin.  
Il existe une multitude de rumeurs sur Lydia Martin.  
C'est une génie, elle est belle, c'est une actrice sous couverture, elle est célibataire ou encore elle aura la prochaine médaille Phyls. Ainsi que des rumeurs autour de sa personnalité : elle est mystérieuse, elle est dangereuse, elle trempe dans des affaires illégales, c'est une espionne sous couverture,...  
Parmi toutes, une seule en deux ans n'a pas évolué ni disparu celle du messager de la mort, celle de la Banshee.  
  
Tout débute par des sursauts.  
Les ami.e.s de Lydia remarquent qu'elle sursaute souvent en entendant des bruits de claquement de porte ou de casier. Lorsqu'ils lui demandent, elle le fait passer pour de l'hypersensibilité.  
D'autre fois, Lydia se déconnecte de leur conversation sans les prévenir. Ils la voient être en transe pendant les inter-classes. Ils acceptent l'excuse de la fatigue et de la suractivité de son cerveau de génie.  
Néanmoins un doute persiste au fond de leurs esprits car dans ces moments là, Lydia a le regard vide de traces de vie, comme si elle est déjà morte à l'intérieur.  
  
Le point de naissance de la rumeur est, bien sur, son cri.  
An milieu d'une nuit le cri de Lydia retentit dans la résidence. Fort, perçant, aiguë et long. Le dortoir entre dans une panique presque totale en entendant cette sonnerie de réveil inhabituelle qui a réussi à toucher même les dormeurs professionnels. Pour calmer la stupeur et frénésie de ses camarades mal réveillés, Lydia explique qu'elle faisait un cauchemar et s'excuse d’éventuelles pertes auditives. Cette fois personne ne doute, Lydia est pâle comme de la porcelaine, ses mains tremblent et la peur dans son cri était réelle. C'est ce qui fait réaliser à sa camarade de chambre que les terreurs nocturnes sont un phénomène plus grave qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Le lendemain matin, la découverte d'une dizaine de cadavres dans la ville voisine est sur toutes les émissions, dans tous les journaux et dans tous les réseaux sociaux. Certains élèves font le rapprochement entre l'heure du cri de Lydia et l'heure présumée de la mort du groupe. Mais sans preuves la rumeur ne se développe pas. Mais sans contradictions la rumeur ne disparait pas. Elle reste au fond des esprits.  
  
Quand Lydia découvre son premier cadavre dans la ville, la rumeur resurgit. Seule ou en groupe, Lydia semble être un aimant à cadavre. Un aimant à mort, murmurent certains. Le fait que le chef de la police de la ville ait appelé le shérif de la ville d'origine de Lydia se transmit rapidement de bouches à oreilles. La confirmation de cette étrange capacité par le shérif value à Lydia d'avoir le numéro direct du bureau du chef de la police et l'instruction expresse de l'utiliser pour ses prochaines 'découvertes'.  
  
Rumeur raconte encore que Lydia traite les morts avec la désinvolture d'un habitué au bistro. Même qu'elle choisit la seconde vie des âmes. Lydia entend toutes les rumeurs à son sujet et elle en rit intérieurement. Elle ne dément jamais ni ne confirme, elle se contente de sourire mystérieusement. _Si les gens savaient la vérité ils arrêteraient de rire._

Souriant presque en se rappelant la rumeur de la Banshee, sa préférée, Lydia sort son téléphone et cherche dans ses contacts jusqu'à trouver le bon. Elle doit rapporter un nouveau cadavre.


End file.
